Toumei Answer
by VongolaAlice18
Summary: Hibari finally understand what it feels like to lose someone precious, and how hurt it is... A 1896 version of Toumei Answer for Kagerou Project fans and 1896 fans xD Bad summary, my first time writing angst.


Because i like Kagerou Project, I make a fanfic about IA's song, Toumei Answer... 1896 version xD

I try to make this sad fanfic QwQ

Hope you like this 1896 version of Toumei Answer, maybe Hibari is a bit OOC here :3

And i use some parts of the translation lyrics of Toumei Answer, randomly ._.

* * *

KHR (c) Akira Amano

Toumei Answer (c) Jin

* * *

_If you're asking about my results_  
_ Well, they're fine I guess._  
_ On this scrap paper was a 100% perfect score._  
_ While grinning shyly,_  
_ You sat down on the chair next to me,_  
_ You, the one with a low grade._

...

"How's your test score, Hibari-san?" A cheerful voice heard from my side. She looks at my paper.

"Perfect score! You're amazing as usual!" She smiles a very bright smile.

Mou, yamete.

"Is this really amazing?" I ask, peeking at her score paper.

Ah... Below average one,huh?

"Uhh, yes.. It's very amazing compared to my test." She laughs awkwardly while blushing.

You only got 60 and still acting so cheerful? What's wrong with you?

What a boring person...

"Hibari-san.. Please help me study!" She begs in front of me with that face.

Pathetic herbivore.

"Sorry, I don't want to help a herbivore to raise its score." I stood up and walked away, leaving her alone in that chair.

Well, is that my problem?

"Sokka, alright then.. Sorry for disturbing you." She smiles again, still so warmly, I get to see it before leaving the classroom.

Chrome Dokuro...

She always seemed so cheerful.

...

_Outside the window, there's nothing that I wish for_  
_ Because I'll already know what will happen._  
_ "Hey, if that's how it is, then that's really boring."_  
_ You always seemed so cheerful._

...

On one usual boring day, I found her sitting on her seat alone in the classroom after school.

While keeping her face down. Another tear dropped to her lap. The tear was glistening with the light.

Almost looked like a diamond.

Should i walk in and cheer her up? Why is she crying anyway?

'Nah, it's not my bussiness.'

With that thought, I leave that classroom.

...

"Hibari-san!" Someone put a scarf around my neck. I look behind.

Chrome Dokuro was smiling while wrapping her scarf around my neck. The purple scarf.

She with that bright smile again, but for an unknown reason, I found it sad yet beautiful.

"Let's walk to school together!"

And before I realize, I've attracted to her.

...

Today is cloudy, I look outside the window.

The day is even more boring without her being around.

I glance at her seat.

It's empty.

I can't help but get this uncomfortable feeling.

Just what's wrong with me?

...

_Although these floating days keep repeating,_  
_ Whenever you're absent, I get an uncomfortable feeling._  
_ Well, anyway, even if my test results are returned tomorrow,_  
_ They probably won't get any better either._

...

On a rainy day, we're talking.

"Nee, Hibari-san.. What do you think if i die?"

That unexpected question makes me stunned, but i still act calm.

"What's with the question?"

She grins sheepishly, "Err, no.. I mean, uh.. My grade is so bad, and I don't have any close friend nor family who love me. Even if i die, no one will be sad and someone better would replace me." She looks down.

I sigh, "It's a foolish statement, herbivore."

She looks up with her teary one eye wide open.

"Will you be sad if I die, Hibari-san?"

I didn't answer. I don't know why i can't answer that simple question.

She smiles while wiping her tears.

"Arigatou"

...For what?

_..._

_Don't touch_  
_ The heart that wants to disappear anymore than this._  
_ Today too, it can't be found anywhere on this earth._  
_ The alarm starts ringing says to the alone me:_  
_ "You're a cold hearted fool."_  
_ Even if I'm told a miracle answer_  
_ It's no use because everything will somehow become obvious._  
_ "If I died right now, someone would replace me."_  
_ Even just muttering that_  
_ is so foolish._

_..._

I wake up, the alarm is ringing.

It's morning already?

I see my phone, and start wondering.

Her usual morning messages aren't there. Suddenly, my heart hurts.

Something is telling me not to go to school.

But even so, I still go to school.

...

In the classroom, something is wrong. I raise my eyebrow but still walking to my seat.

There, i found a very surprising answer. My heart feels more pain.

Why? Who's the one who place the flower on her table?

The white flower... For death people.

I gulp... And sit on my seat as the teacher comes in.

...

I lay on the school rooftop, staring at the clear blue sky. My yellow bird is sleeping on my chest.

But somehow... It looks cloudy to me. And the sun isn't as bright as her smile.

While recalling what did the teacher tell in the class, I close my eyes.

_"Class... Condole the death of one of your friends, Chrome Dokuro. She was found in the school yard. Police are still investigating the cause of her death, but suspect ... She commit suicide. Let us together pray for her soul."_

I was very surprised back then, but for some reasons... I can't shed a tear.

I sit up, feeling the breeze... Suddenly i feel something warm touch my cheek. I touch it.

Wait... I'm crying? The tears are falling down uncontrollably.. Hey, why can't i stop the tears? I'm, a carnivore... Will never cry! But why i'm still crying?

Why?

Why're you gone? Why're you killing yourself?

I grasp the fence.

...

It has been one week since her death. I wake up on my bed and stare at the ceiling.

These days will continue forever, I know it, but still... Can i accept it?

The alarm is so noisy. Ah, right.. I still haven't turned it off.

At the moment where I stop the ringing alarm,

I'm forced to notice that everything is gone.

...

_f I were able to get even a little bit_  
_ closer to the answer,_  
_ then these days could've continued forever._  
_ At the moment where I stop the ringing alarm_  
_ I'm forced to notice that everything is gone._

_..._

Everyday without your smile and voice feel strange. Today is the 30th day of your death.

Somewhere in this normal day... Something might have already gone wrong.

Your smile... Your voice... Your hair...

Some people might have already forgotten them. But they're still all over my head.

I've tried to avoid you, but this unrequited feeling is growing stronger.

I always look at the window beside your vacant seat. Will anything be reflected on it?

I want to see your smile once again... Please...

'I'm sorry, Hibari-san.. I died.'

Hearing that voice, quickly I look up. Hoping she will be there on that seat.

But it's still empty, the vacant seat stay as a vacant seat.

Nothing will change.

...

_Somewhere in these non-hectic days,_  
_ Something might have already gone wrong._  
_ The color of your hair,_  
_ Your smile,_  
_ Some people might have already forgotten them._  
_ "The window next to the vacant seat,_  
_ Will anything be reflected from it"?_  
_ Even though I tried to know you,_  
_ There wasn't even one thing I wasn't able to solve._

_..._

On the 60th day of your death, I can't take this anymore. I want to know why you kill yourself.

I searched on her seat, I found a book. It's her diary.

I read every single page of it.

Reality hits me.

The reason why she cried on that day, the reason why she asked that question.

Why're you still smiling, Chrome? You could've told me.

About you being abused by your parents, about you being bullied by some people.

I realize I don't know anything.

This is why she chose her death.

You're stupid, Chrome! Really stupid! I already told you that's foolish!

Can't hold these feelings anymore, I run to the rooftop.

While panting, I shout... The tears are falling down uncontrollably again. Man, this is so embarassing... The tears won't stop.

I tear up every page of the diary and tossed it on the air, let the papers carried by the wind.

I look up at the cloudy sky, I will keep all your sadness and bring it with me. You don't have to carry all the sadness alone again.

Although, this is already late... Very late.

You kept hiding it over and over again. The smile of you, who flew through this window and died, I won't ever forget it. Not even tomorrow.

I won't forget you, Chrome.

You managed to melt the carnivore's heart.. Congratulations.

...

_In the classroom the heart that wants to disappear was hurt,_  
_ You kept hiding it over and over again behind a smile._  
_ The smile of you, who flew through this window and died,_  
_ I won't ever forget it._  
_ Not even tomorrow._

The End

* * *

How was it? QwQ

Sorry if it's not angst enough, I've tried ._.

Thanks for reading xD

Don't forget to leave a pineapple here~


End file.
